Creatures
by Fallenangel5342
Summary: Pitch is back and Manny chooses a new Guardian. There's a couple problem, though. The new Guardian has only met one other spirit and is being hunted by Pitch. Also, she doesn't like humans, alive or spirit, that much.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this story. Warning: There might be mentions of some other stories but it does not affect the story enough to make it a crossover. Enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you will recognize.**

* * *

_Sam's POV_

Hello, my name is Samantha Creature. You can call me Sam. I died about 400 years ago, but I was reborn then too. How? The Man in the Moon decided it was a good idea to make me a spirit. I'm the spirit of mythical creatures. This means I protect them as best as I can and guide the ones I can't. I can also change shapes into any creature I want. For years, I only met one spirit besides myself, but that's about to change.

* * *

"Creature! Where are you?" Dimitri calls. I roll my eyes; he knows that I hate being called by my last name. Putting down the stone sprite that I was observing, I start walking back to my house. The trees around me whistle and sing with the wind and the sunlight spots the ground making me smile.

I step out of the trees to see Dimitri sitting on my porch playing with the will-o-the-wisps. His orange eyes were filled with delight and the wisps were ruffling his raven black hair. I watch him for a second before I call out. "Hallow, what did I say about using my last name?"

Hallow gives me one of his signature grins before getting up and kissing me. Yes, the Spirit of Halloween is my boyfriend. It's been that way for a couple years now. When we pull apart, he ruffles my flaming red hair and asks, "Now how else am I supposed to get your attention?"

"Geeze, I don't know. Using my first name makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." I reply sarcastically. He laughs and plays with my flaming red hair. I grab and pull him to the beach. "Anyways, how are preparations for Halloween going?"

"You know how it is. All I really need to do is make sure the kids are happy and play a few pranks. By the way, can I ask the dwarfs for help?" He tells me, plopping down on the sand. Glaring at him, I follow suit. "I'll take that as a maybe." Hallow has been asking for creatures help for years now, I only gave in once and that was disastrous.

We sit in silence for a couple minutes just watching the clouds move across the sky. I rest my head on his shoulder and he rubs his thumb in circles on the back of my hand. It's been awhile since we've done this because I had more magical kids to protect lately and, despite what he says, Hallow has been working hard to prepare for his holiday. Sighing, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

_North's Workshop_

The Guardians gather under Manny's window, watching the shadows stretch into a familiar shape. Bunnymund is the first one to speak. "No, that's not possible. We defeated him five years ago; he can't possibly be back at full power!"

"Would Manny lie to us?" North asks him. "No, Pitch is back. We need to-" The Russian is cut off by the sight of a stone pedestal rising from the floor. On top of it was a crystal in the shape of Guardians symbol.

Jack, being the newest Guardian, asks, "What is that supposed to mean?" He turns his ice blue eyes on the people in the room.

"That is how Manny shows us the new Guardians." Tooth explains. "I hope it's a girl. I'm hopelessly outnumbered."

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny mumbles to himself. Sandy makes a picture of a four leaf clover over his head. Both Jack and North keep their opinions to themselves and look at the crystal in wonder.

A moonbeam hit's the crystal and shows a picture of a figure in a dark hooded cloak. The figure pulls back their hood to show a pale face framed with long hair that looked like it was set on fire. Her eyes were a bright green and on her neck was a type of amulet.

"Does anyone know this spirit?" Everyone besides Sandy shakes their head. Sandy takes another look at the spirit's face and hesitantly nods his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I want to thank nyxwolf for being the first reviewer! Here's your cookie: (::) I'll try to explain that part of it later. Ok, in this chapter you start to see why Samantha has a deep mistrust, I won't say hate anymore because of certain reasons. Might get a little dark. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you will recognize.**

* * *

_Samantha POV_

I walk around the garden, the wind making my green skirt wrap around my legs. "Come out, come out wherever you are." I call out. Me and my siblings are playing hide-and-seek and right now I was the seeker. Catching a glimpse of blond hair, I sneak around the clump of bushes and grab the ten year-old's shoulder. "Got ya!"

Tova shrieks. "You always find me first!" Laughing, I ruffle her waist long hair. Her green eyes flicker with annoyance before going back to their usual playfulness. "Come on, Sam, let's find Lucas." We search the garden and finally find the gangly thirteen year-old hiding in a yew tree.

"Can you not yank me down next time?" Lucas growls, brushing the twigs out of his short blond hair. Tova and I laugh and he grumbles something under his breath. Our laughter is interrupted when we hear the scream. Soon, more screams cut through the air.

Fear runs through me and I turn to my siblings to see it reflected in their green eyes. I think fast. "Lucas, take Tova and go into the forest. I'll come and find you guys when it's safe."

"No, I'm not going anywhere without you." He protests. I shake my head and kiss Tova's forehead before handing her to him.

I grab his shoulders and force him to meet my eyes. "Lucas, promise me whatever happens you will keep her safe. Promise me."

He looks close to tears as he promises. After I give him a quick hug, I back away. My sister looks at me, her eyes full of confusion and fear, as Lucas pulls her towards the forest. When she stumbles, Lucas picks her up and sprints into the trees. I have a bad feeling that was going to be the last time I see them.

* * *

The humans drag me into the village square were the rest of the village was being held. They caught me when I was helping the village elders' escape. Most of them were able to but the rest were killed. The sight in the square was dark. My friends and neighbors were all wearing iron cuffs and the ones with wings were tied to buildings, other fey, and rods driven in the ground. Where the iron touched their skin, were burns and cuts. Fear ran through everyone and the cries of children filled the air.

A burly man grabs my arm. "Ah, a pretty fey girl." He gives me a ugly smile and snaps a pair of the iron cuffs on my wrists. I gasp as they burn my skin. "You don't have any wings so you can't fly away, girl."

The man drags me in an ally and pushes me against a wall. I raise my hands and swipe at his face. He howls and clutches his cheek where I left four scratches. "You little bitch!" Taking the chance, I try to slip past the man but he grabs my waist. I kick at him and start screaming for help. I feel my corset rip and the man pulls me closer.

* * *

I wake up screaming. Dimitri wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest, murmuring that it was just a dream and that everything was all right. I sob into his chest and try to pull myself out of the past.

That dream has been haunting me since I died. My whole village was executed that day, including me. Other things happened to me that day that haunt me more than my death and even Hallow doesn't know everything that happened. I don't particularly want to change that.

* * *

_North Pole_

Sandy takes a closer look at the girl. He nods his head, he remembers her. It was a long time ago when he met her and he had no idea where Manny was going with this.

"Ah, good. Sandy, do you know where she?" North asks him. Sandy shrugs. He only knew one place that she could be but she helped all around the world. "You and Jack can go look for her tomorrow then."

"Cool!" Jack shouts and gives a smile that had the baby tooths swooning. Sandy bites his lip but agrees. This will be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating earlier, please forgive me. I have been experiencing writers block. But I'm updating now! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG**

* * *

_Jack's POV_

I fallow Sandy over the trees to an unknown destination. We haven't seen a town in a couple hours and I was starting to get very tired of just seeing the lush, green treetops. "Hey, Sandman, are we there yet?" I yell to him over the wind. All I get is a slight nod of his head. I roll my eyes, _thanks a lot that was so helpful. _

We keep flying in till Sandy starts pointing down ecstatically and stated to land. Curious, I look around as I fallow him. The trees gave away to show a small town which, by the looks of it, was abandoned. Sandy was heading towards the graveyard in front of it. As we got closer, I was able to make out a cloaked figure sitting in front of one of the graves. Sandy came to a stop in front of the gates and motions me to stay put.

I watched as he cautiously approaches the person and stops a couple feet away. The person slowly gets up and turns to Sandy before pulling off her hood. I was surprised to see her face stained with tears, which she quickly wipes away. They stand there without communicating for a couple of minutes before Sandy points in my direction. Green eyes turn my way and before I know it, an arrow is pointed at my chest.

Surprised, I put my hands up in surrender. Before I'm able to speak, Sandy flies in front of the arrow. The girl cocks her head like she's listening to something and gives me one last cold stare before lowering her bow.

Determining that it was safe, I stick out my hand and introduce myself. "Hi, my name's Jack. Thanks for not shooting me."

"Don't thank me, thank Sandy." The girl replies coldly, ignoring my hand. She studies me carefully before continuing, "What are you doing here?"

_Okay then, right to the point. _"Well, long story short, we defeated Pitch, a.k.a. the Boogeyman, a couple years ago and now he's back and Manny chose you to be a Guardian. Our job is to-"

"I know what your job is." The girl interrupts. "And I'm not interested."

* * *

_Sam's P.O.V._

My day was already horrible before the two Guardians showed up. I arrived at my old town with one of my favorite tree sprites, Twigs. The streets, once full of life, were dead silent as I walk on them. I walk around the whole town, avoiding the square, before heading to the cemetery.

After that day, some fey came back to bury their brethren, including my siblings. I watched them as they buried our father and my old body. That was where I was heading now; my father's grave. When I opened the gates, Twigs climbed up my cloak to sit on my shoulder. She murmured some comforting words to me when I sat in front of the grave.

"Hi Dad. Life's been pretty good but more children have needed my help more than usual. I've also checked up on Tova and Lucas. They've been doing well too." I feel tears start to fall ass I speak. "Lucas named his son after you. Little James even looks a little like you. Tova's company made a huge leap. I'm very proud of her, she came so far. I just wish I could tell her."

I stop speaking when I feel a presence behind me. Slowly, I stand up and turn around. The Sandman greets me with a small wave. I pull of my hood and quickly wipe my face before I reach out to him mentally.

_Hey Sandy. What are you doing here? _Hisgold eyes fill with guilt and he looks down at the ground. I sigh. _What happened?_

_Just checking up on you, Sammy. _

Snorting, I reply, _yeah right and I'm the Easter Bunny. _

Sandy chuckles silently. _Well, if you want you can look like him. _

_Haha, your sooo funny. Why are you really here?_

_Fine, _he sighs. _We need your help._

I raise my eyebrow. _We? _Instead of answering me he points to my left. Turning my head, I see a white haired teenage boy leaning against a shepherd crook. Without thinking, I grab an arrow and quickly string my bow. His ice blue eyes widen as I aim at his chest.

A flash of gold catches my eye and the next thing I know, Sandy is in front me, trying to calm me down. _It's okay, I brought him here so he could talk to you. Please don't shoot him._

_He's trespassing. _I growl at him. _You know better to bring someone here._

_Sorry, Samantha, but this is really important. Please hear him out. _His eyes give me a pleading look. I sigh and shoot the boy one last glare before lowering my bow. Sandy gives me a slight smile and moves so he was no longer between us.

The boy sticks out his hand and gives me a nervous smile. "Hi, my name's Jack. Thanks for not shooting me."

"Don't thank me, thank Sandy." I reply coldly, ignoring his hand. I study him carefully before asking the question that I was dying to knowing the answer for, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, long story short, we, the Guardians, defeated Pitch, a.k.a. the Boogeyman, a couple years ago and now he's back and Manny chose you to be a Guardian. Our job is to-"

I interrupt before he can go on. "I know what your job is. And I'm not interested."

Jack widens his eyes in surprise and is speechless for a second. Taking the chance, Sandy jumps in. _Sammy, I know it's not your thing, but we really need your help. Last time Pitch came back, he almost defeated us and I basically died. We don't know what things are up his sleeves this time and we really need you. _

I give him an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, Sandy." Realizing I said that out loud, I bite my lip and glance back at Jack.

A look of realization flashes on his face. "Wait, were you two just talking?"

"Yes. I'm a telepath." I answer as calmly as I can.

"So you can have a conversation with him without him using his sand-symbol things?" Jack asks curiously and I nod my head. He gives me a smile. "That's so cool but what are you sorry for?"

"That I'm not helping."

Jack studies me carefully before shrugging. "Guess we're doing this the hard way." Sandy shakes his head furiously. Before I could brace myself for a fight, a sack is thrown over me.

"Son of a gun! Let me out of here!" I shout at him, struggling to get my daggers in my belt. Twigs squirms to get out of my hood, scratching me with her claws. Jack just laughs and picks me up and throws me into a portal.

* * *

**Wahaha, cliffhanger. Hate on me later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: A few things about this chapter: for those who read the Kane chronicles, I couldn't find Felix's last name so I made one up and Elizabeth and James are Sam's niece and nephew. For the people who left a review, thank you! If you have any suggestions or comments, please don't be afraid to leave it as a review or PM me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or anything else you will recognize.**

* * *

_Sam's P.O.V._

The wind is knocked out of me when I land, but that doesn't stop me from getting out of the sack and pushing a dagger to Jack's neck. "What the bloody hell?"

A voice calls out from behind me. "Oi, Sheila, can you put down the knife?" My head snaps around and survey my new surroundings. I was in a huge room with a skylight and a globe twinkling with lights. Besides Sandy, Jack, and me, there were three other people in the room; a six foot bunny, a.k.a. the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and a potbelly man, Santa Clause.

Studying them, I feel my body tense. Sandy is the only one that is moving as he tugs at my hand. Slowly, I pull put my hand down to my side but I keep the dagger unsheathed. Jack immediately flies up to the rafters, far away from my reach. Sandy expertly places himself between me and the Guardian of Wonder.

Not able to take a hint, the jolly Russian takes a step towards me. A flash of fear hits me and I take a step back before I can stop myself. Sandy sends him a glare. Unfortunately, the Easter Bunny was smarter. "North, you scaring her."

"I am not scared!" I protest. To make a point, I sheath my dagger but keep an eye trained on North. Quickly, I change subjects. "Why did you bring me here?"

The Tooth Fairy flutters closer to me, her little helpers following her. "Hello, I'm Tooth! Manny chose you to be the new Guardian!"

Irritated, I reply, "Yes, I know that and I already rejected the offer. Being a Guardian isn't my thing." Tooth widens her violet eyes in surprise and backs away. The overgrown rabbit is the next one to step up.

"What makes you think that, Sheila?" He asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"You can stop calling me 'Sheila', my name's Sam." I snap at him. Trying to make myself relax, I pull Twigs out of my hood and start to stroke her mossy pelt. Turning back to him, I ask, "Before I answer that question, answer this: who do Guardians protect?"

Confusion flickers through his green eyes before he answers. "We protect children."

"Ah, you missed something." I say. "You protect _human _children. If you go by that, I'm not a Guardian."

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asks, starting to float back down to the ground.

I raise my eyebrows. "Wow, you guys really have no idea who I am, do you?" Sandy shakes his head. "Okay then. To start with, my job is to protect and guide mythical beings."

The white haired teen asks another question. "Doesn't mythical mean made up?"

"Yes, that's what it means but we're mythical and we still exist, don't we?" I hiss at him. He nods and flies float a bit higher than before. "Anyways, the children I protect are the ones you usually ignore."

"Really? I deliver presents to _every _child, no matter what! Find me one kid that I don't know." North challenges, puffing out his chest a bit.

As with most challenges directed to me, I accept it. "Okay, what about Felix Waldport, a magician, and James and Elizabeth Foxe, who are fairies." Seeing North hesitate, I raise my eyebrow and give a little smirk. "No? Didn't think so."

"Oo, I heard of them! Well, not James Foxe, though." Tooth jumps in. "Elizabeth lost her tooth a couple a weeks ago. It was just the cutest canine!"

"See, in a group of five dedicated to protect the children of the world, only one actually knows the kids that I protect." Now pacing, I start to rant. "I don't need to be told who to protect and when I need to stop protecting them. I protect them until they die, whether it is at ten, sixteen, fifty, or two hundred. I don't want to be a Guardian and you can't-!" I am cut off when a giant hole opens in the floor and we are all pulled in.

* * *

**Hehe, another cliffhanger. I'm just that evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, got past that bit of writer's block. You can thank my friends for that. They decided to read the story and they really liked it. So I'm try my best to finish it the fastest I can. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you will recognize.**

* * *

_Sam's POV_

For the second time that day, my breath is knocked out of me and I find myself holding my dagger. The others were on the ground beside me and starting to get up. Cautiously, I stand and survey our surroundings. We were in a forest clearing and it was almost pitch black.

"Well, isn't it my five favorite people!" A voice calls out from the shadows. I whip my head around, trying to see the source of the voice, but it was too dark.

The Guardians get themselves into an attack position. "Pitch! Show yourself!" Jack shouts.

A tall man with black spikey hair and yellow eyes steps out of the shadows. "Very well, here I am." Pitch's eyes land on me and widen in surprise. He claps his hands and says, "Oh good, finally an _actual _mutual party."

I raise my eyebrow and switch my dagger with my bow. North looks at me before looking back at Pitch. "You know her?"

"Of course, we all heard of her! She's the Queen of the Silent Court!" Pitch exclaims, waving his hands around. I stiffen at my nickname and the rest of them pale.

"No, her name's Samantha Creature, mate," Bunny protests.

Shaking my head, I explain, "Yeah, that's my name but the Queen of the Silent Court is my nickname that I deemed when somebody tried to mess with my charges." I send a glare to Pitch, who winces at the memory. "It just stuck when more spirits messed with my creatures or charges."

"You got quite a reputation, Sam." North says, shaking his head. "Almost every spirit is afraid of you." I shrug my shoulders and stay quiet. The Queen of the Silent Court isn't necessarily my nicest side.

"One question though: what are you doing with them?" Pitch asks me.

"Manny chose her to be the new Guardian." Jack answers smugly.

Pitch considers this for a second before saying anything else. "I don't know whether to be laughing or to be terrified."

"Why would it be funny?" Tooth asks, looking very confused.

I decide to speak up. "Another reason I can't join the Guardians is that I have to know and maintain balance between fear and good things like hopes, dreams, wonder, and fun for the people I protect. Too little fear and they get cocky and get themselves killed, too much and they become paralyzed when they need to fight, getting themselves or others killed. It's a very fine line that separates them."

Pitch snaps his fingers and several nightmares step out of the shadows. "Care to demonstrate?"

"No, but I feel like you're going to make me though." I reply stiffly, stringing my bow.

He laughs and does a hand gesture. The nightmares start to come closer. "You're right, Sam." A nightmare comes to close for comfort and I release the arrow. It flies true and it hits the nightmare, making a black cloud of sand. "That's not what I meant!" Pitch yells.

I laugh. "I've never been one to follow rules." Another nightmare approaches me. This time it charges at me before I'm able to shoot. I sidestep it and as it runs past, I brush its side with my fingertips. As it stops, I see a gold streak from where I touched it and the mare is now confused.

Cautiously, I approach it. When I'm standing in front of it, I put my hands on either side of its face. The black sand underneath my hands turns to gold and starts spreading through the rest of the mare. Soon, the once black mare was entirely gold. I hear the others gasp behind me.

Turning back to Pitch, I say, "There, you got your demonstration now leave. I'm tired of all this and I got a job to do. So if you, Pitch, would leave and you guys would let _me _leave, I'll be as happy as can be."

"Fine," Pitch says, summoning his nightmares around him, "I'll leave. I don't need to need to see your bad side again. But before I do, have this." He pulls out something from under his cloak and tosses it to me. Instinct causes me to grab it. When I touch it, an overpowering wave of fear hits me. Gasping, I nearly collapse on the ground.

I hear Pitch cackle. "I know you were already planning to be a mutual party, but this is just something to insure that you don't cause interference." Memories of my last day flash before my eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jerk away, reaching for my dagger.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Tooth soothes but I'm not listening anymore. I curl up in a ball and watch my last day over and over again.

* * *

_Third POV_

The Guardians watch the young spirit sob on the forest floor. Tooth tries to calm her down but it wasn't working. Sandy flies in front of them and makes a jack-o'-lantern over his head. Their confusion shows on their face. He points at Sam then at the picture over his head.

"You want us to bring her to Hallow? Why?" North asks him. Sandy points to the necklace on Sam's neck. They all look closer. The amulet was of a jack-o'-lantern. "They're friends?" He sighs and nods his head.

"Well come on then!" Bunny scoops up Sam and waits for North to open up his snow globe portal. Reluctantly, he follows the rest to Hallow's place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry nothing new to report. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you will recognize. **

* * *

_Hallow's POV_

It was a pretty normal day so far. The ghosts and will-o-wisps were, as always, distracting me with their weird augments. Don't asks me, I'm not explaining. I was making sure my jack-o'-lanterns were perfect for a little fright when I felt the temperature drop several degrees.

"Jack, I told you not to bother me this close to Halloween!" I yell, starting to stand up. As I got closer to the door, I heard multiple voices talking. Great, he brought friends. When I open the door, I get quite the shock. Every member of the Guardians was on my Porch. A whimpering sound drew my attention to the person the Easter Kangaroo was holding in his arms.

"Sam!" I quickly grabbed her and held her close to me. She was shaking really bad and was crying. Furious, I turn back to the Guardians. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Jack steps up to explain. "We didn't do anything, it was Pitch."

"Why would Pitch do something to her? He's terrified of Sam." I ask, confused. Sam cries out and I start to go inside. "Never mind that for now. I guess you can come in."

No longer worried about having people in my house, I bring Sam to my bedroom and lay her on the bed. Immediately, she curls up in a fetal position. Sitting down beside her, I rub her back. "Sam, can you hear me?"

She nods. "Okay, just listen to me. Don't think about anything else. Everything will be alright." I pull her closer to me and stroke her hair.

"I can't." She whispers, barely audible.

I take another approach. "Fine, then talk about it. What do you see? What are you doing?"

"I don't want to."

"Well you can either talk to me or listen to me. If you just listen to me now, I'm just going to make you talk about it later." I reason to her.

"Fine, I'll talk about it." She lays her head on my shoulder. "It's the day my village was killed. When I died." I thought that's what it was. It was the only thing that got her this bad shooked up.

"My siblings and I were playing hide and seek in the gardens when we heard the first screams. I told them to go into the forest. Lucas tried to protest but I made him promise to take care of Tova." Sam was shaking slightly less now. "When they left, I went back into the village to help."

"I got some of the children out and they caught me when I was helping the elders. They killed the elders on sight. I don't know why they didn't kill me then too. They dragged me to the village square where a man put the cuffs on me and…" She started shaking badly again. I kiss the top of her head. Sam didn't think I knew what happened then, but I did. Artemis told me.

"Shhh, I know what happened. It's okay, I won't let anyone else touch you." I told her, meaning every word.

Sam looked up to me. "How do you know?"

"I wondered why you were scared of me when I first met you, so asked Artemis. After the hundredth time, and when you fully warmed up to me, she told me." I explained.

She nods and put her head back on my shoulder. "Do I have to talk about it anymore?" I shake my head and lay it on top of hers. After a while, I feel Sam stop shaking but she was still crying.

I pull back a little bit to look her in the eye. "I love you and I'll try my best to make sure to keep you safe."

"I love you too, Dimitri." I smile at her and kiss her forehead before pulling her close again.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask, why were you with the Guardians?" I ask her. She sighs and shifts in my arms.

"Well long story short: Manny thought it was a _great _idea to choose me as a new Guardian so I got kidnapped and was brought to the North Pole. There, I said I couldn't be a Guardian for the fiftieth time when Pitch kidnapped all of us. From there, it's kind of self-explanatory." She shrugs. Even though I had a lot of questions, I drop it.

We stay quiet for a while until Sam yawns. I laugh and start to lie down, bringing her with me. She closes her eyes as I start to play with her hair. Soon, she falls asleep. I close my eyes and soon follow suit.


End file.
